It is well known that tension headaches can be alleviated, at least in part, by massaging the scalp and/or the temples. However, self-massage is almost always inferior to massage by another, as the muscular effort required to elevate the arms and exert pressures on the temples can actually increase tension in the neck and shoulders, which is as often as not the very cause of a tension headache. Furthermore, it is also difficult to find a person sufficiently skilled, sympathetic, and available to massage one's temples when it would be helpful to reduce a headache. Accordingly, a number of devices have been conceived to provide a headache sufferer the means to apply headache-reducing pressure to his or her own temples. Among the exemplary devices are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,743 to Guest, discloses a clamping apparatus for applying constant pressures to the temple areas of a user's head. It comprises a C-shaped frame which fits over the top of the user's head such that each end of the frame member is generally aligned with one of the user's temples. Each end of the frame includes a threaded head contact assembly which is screwed inwardly to engage a temple area. Pressure can be increased or decreased by adjusting the contact assemblies. The device also includes a height adjustment assembly coupled to the top of the C-shaped frame member which allows the user to adjust the height of the frame relative to the temple areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,980 to Robbins, et al., shows a massage device for the head or scalp having flexible, metallic prongs or fingers extending from a handle to form a space of substantially uniform circumference. The flexible, elongated members are bendable and have free ends which are used to contact and apply stimulating sensations to a body portion.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D477,406 to Schroer, teaches a head clamp having two arcuate arms pivotally connected at one end and having arcuate extensions pivotally connected at the other. The extensions have an inwardly disposed pad at their respective terminal ends. The device is collapsible and may be stored in a small pocket, but when deployed offers a head clamp that bears a resemblance to contemporary headphones.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,838 to Carlson, discloses a massaging device for self-massage that comprises a frame and two spring-loaded L-shaped members that are pressed against the forehead. The user moves the frame back and forth, toward and away from the forehead, and while doing so the L-shaped members exert a pressure against the forehead and temple areas.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.